<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift of Home by Winter_Moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332443">Gift of Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight'>Winter_Moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izumi/Leo Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IzuLeo Week 2020 - Day Four | Gift</p><p>But then again, he already has a home. One he shares with Leo. And one he shares with three other brats and annoyances. No matter where he sleeps, his heart is always with them. That is why he is here, in Japan, now. To watch as his home – or at least an offshoot of it – suffers conflict and wage war. Leo is away, following his chosen path and trusting their Knights to Izumi’s watch.</p><p>“Did he say what this is for? Are they lyrics?”<br/>“That is for you to decide."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izumi/Leo Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We probably won’t see each other for a few weeks.”</p><p>“Yeah… It’s good to keep an eye on things here, anyways. Until Knights settles down.”</p><p>“Worried about them, Sena?”</p><p>“Hmph. Like you’re one to talk.”</p><p>“Wahaha! I wasn’t denying it. But still… I probably won’t be in Florence often either, so I can’t just come visit. I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“I’m a call away.”</p><p>“I know~ A kiss see-you-later?”</p><p> </p><p>The particular conversation happened about just a week ago, yet it still circles around his mind as surely as the earth revolves around the sun. He nibbles on his inner cheek as he reminisces on their last encounter and the impression Leo left on his lips. Though his thoughts wander, his eyes stay rooted on the insulated bottle sitting innocently on its shelf. He’s out shopping for another glass water bottle for himself, but picking up Leo something along the way isn’t such a bad idea, either.</p><p>Leo doesn’t drink nearly enough water for Izumi’s tastes; always too busy floating in his land of brightly lit music notes and sliding down scores of melodies. Granted, that isn’t a terrible way to live. Rather, it’s Leo’s whole way of life.</p><p>Izumi’s fingers glide across the cold surface as he picks a color Leo would like and brings it to rest in his arms. Izumi, himself, prefers the glass kind, but Leo prefers the stainless-steel kind. To each their own, as long as it can get Leo to stay hydrated, who is he to complain. Maybe Leo will even keep it around longer if it’s a gift from him. If it’s important, Leo will remember about it, won’t he?</p><p>Purchasing what he needs, Izumi makes his way to his current living situation. To the place that functions more like a hotel than any real home. The shopping bag swings at his side, handles biting into the soft skin of his fingers.  Things are changing much too rapidly and much too extremely for his tastes. The world around him whirls by like a tornado, whipping by his face and leaving a multitude of paper-thin flesh wounds the more he can’t keep up.</p><p>Just like back then.</p><p>And like back then, he can do nothing but grit his teeth and force his feet forward through the pressure. So, he will. He will learn of this new world and carve a home for himself within it.</p><p>The edge of the paper bag sharply scratches across the back of his calf.</p><p>But then again, he already has a home. One he shares with Leo. And one he shares with three other brats and annoyances. No matter where he sleeps, his heart is always with them. That is why he is here, in Japan, now. To watch as his home – or at least an offshoot of it – suffers conflict and wage war. Leo is away, following his chosen path and trusting their Knights to Izumi’s watch.</p><p>Stepping into the ES dorm building, Izumi makes his way to a section not his own. This area houses Leo’s room. A room in which Leo shares with someone else. The walls are familiar as he passes them by along his journey. The same decorations and potted plants stand where they have always been whenever he pays a visit. His footsteps make little noise as he treks across the same carpet pattern as the one near his own room.</p><p>Izumi knocks on the accustomed door before his eyes. Muffled shuffling reaches his ears before the click of the door opening does.</p><p>“Hmm~ Well, well, if it isN’t the other Sir KnigHT. Sorry, but your Sir Knight isn’t presenT at the MomENT.”</p><p>“I know that, Sakasaki.” Izumi replies dryly. “I was hoping you were here to open the door.”</p><p>Natsume hums again, amusement so clearly written on his smirking lips as he steps back and invites Izumi in. “I supposE that means you owe me nOW.”</p><p>“Thanks, but unlikely.” He shakes his head, ignoring the red-haired boy and walking towards Leo’s desk. He reaches inside his shopping bag and pulls out the metallic bottle with a sharp hiss as it grazes the hard paper sides. “That’s all I needed. I’ll leave you to your… whatever that is, now.” He waves his hand towards the random tools and markings scattered across the flooring in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Should I teLL him it is from yOU?”</p><p>“Don’t bother. He’ll figure it out. If not, I’ll tell him myself.”</p><p>Natsume breathily chuckles, grin still stretching across his face. He crosses his arm and leans against the wall by the open doorway. “Actually, Other Sir Knight, speaking of gifts, he left one for you, as wELL. Before he left on his TRip. Top drawer of the side table.”</p><p>Izumi raises an eyebrow. His fingers caress the metal knob of the bedside table with caution. Whether Natsume is lying or not, he takes his chances. He will close it immediately if he chances upon Leo’s secrets. Leo will forgive him for peeping just a bit, in any case. Not that Leo has ever cared, no matter what Izumi chances upon by accident.</p><p>The drawer slides open with a wooden squeal.</p><p>“Sheet masks?” Izumi says out loud before he can stop himself. He takes the slender box out and holds it up. “You’re sure…?” He trails off as he sees a note taped to the back of it. Reading the words, he can’t help but question Natsume further. “Did he say what this is for? Are they lyrics?”</p><p>“That is for you to decide, Other Sir KniGHT.” The boy from Switch shrugs. “Do thank him when you get the chanCE. He spent a long time carefully choosing his WorDS.”</p><p>After he has his say, Natsume urges him out of the room without pause.</p><p>Still, even without the phrases immediately before his eyes as he walks back down the familiar hallway, they stick to his thoughts like a tantalizing flavor does on his tongue. He wonders what melody Leo will create to accompany such a story. Why, when Leo says he doesn’t want to write sad songs anymore, are the lyrics like this?</p><p>And why does he, Izumi, get the final say?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The storm was coming. I walked right in but you held your breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your cautious gaze was my warning, but I didn’t listen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Follow me. Move beside me. The time was now, yeah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has my gratitude ever reached you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaze sharp with heated determination.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you feel my heart racing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We waited for the right moment and attacked. Burned it. Came out victorious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remained standing. Singing until our voices cracked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But our forever was short-lived. Your unheard warnings came to light.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath, the crisp night air burning at his lungs with its chill and purity. Leaning more weight than necessary on the door, he turns the key in the lock. The blessed sound of it clacking open has never brought such relief to his mind and body until this moment. He is exhausted from his flight back from Japan, yet the lights of Florence beckon him to stay awake with the cityscape.</p><p>Stepping inside, he flips the switch to have his own apartment be one with the environment; lighting up the night sky and shooing the stars away from their home. Izumi locks the door behind him and drops his bags to the ground. Tiredly he toes off his shoes, hanging his jacket up all the while. Putting things away can wait until morning. For now, he will clean himself up and head to bed.</p><p>Gripping at his bags again, he drags them into his bedroom where they make another unceremonious slap against the hardwood flooring. His eyes lazily sweep across his room, noting that nothing is terribly amiss – to his relief.</p><p>Izumi shuffles around, barely hooking a finger into a set of sleeping wear before heading into the bathroom. His hands feel sticky with grime, the everlasting sensation making him fidget within his own skin. Tossing the clothing onto the spare countertop space, he faces himself in the mirror and turns on the faucet. The cool water – yet to warm – slips across his skin like ice. Despite the chilling shock tingling up his arms, Izumi’s mind skids to a halt, hands taking the brunt of the freezing assault as they remain under the rushing water.</p><p>His eyes lock onto the abnormality at the edge of the sink, sitting so innocently against the marble surface as though its home has always been that particular spot.</p><p>He forces himself to blink, cutting the hypnotizing novelty and continues to soak his hands in suds. Nevertheless, his eyes continue to skip back to the foreign, plastic tube and the folded piece of paper stamped beneath it. Absently, he ponders that the packaging is familiar. In fact, he knows it is familiar. The smooth, elegant design is from the new product line that a cosmetic company he adores just launched. A line that he has been eyeing for some time now.</p><p>And from the same set that the sheet masks Leo gifted him are from.</p><p>Izumi turns off the water and dries his hands on the small towel hanging on the wall. Turning back to the countertop, he takes the plastic tube in his hands, alongside the folded piece of paper. The particular skin care product is a cleansing foam, one that is gentle on the skin and filled to the brim with all-natural elements. He flips the tube in his hand, scanning the tiny words on the back just to double check the ingredients before putting it down where it was standing.</p><p>Sleepiness chased away, he walks out of the bathroom, note still in hand. Digging into his luggage, Izumi pulls out the box of sheet masks and the other slip of paper. Idly, his eyes scan the new short phrase before putting the two pieces together to read like a story.</p><p>Izumi carefully sets the notes on his desk and takes the sheet masks with him back into the bathroom. He did give Leo the key to his apartment, though he never thought Leo would use it in this way – with no warning, at that. In any case, it doesn’t matter. He trusts Leo to do as he pleases within his home and leave it standing in one piece. Else Izumi would never have given him the key in the first place.</p><p>Stepping into the shower, his thoughts wander as lightly as the steam floats to the ceiling. This new song of Leo’s…</p><p>Maybe Leo isn’t intending this to be a sad piece, after all.</p><p>A song of reminiscence, perhaps?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry baby, I’m fine. Oh. Everything’s fine, I’m doing alright.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The day after his arrival back home to Florence, with his mind less clouded with exhaustion, Izumi finds another peculiar bottle on his vanity. One with the same design as the other random gifts. And one with the same, familiar, note pressed beneath its weight. The sunlight gleams against the shining material of the glaze across the container, beckoning him to pick it up.</p><p>Falling victim to the temptation, Izumi does so. The liquid toner within the bottle sloshes around with his movements. Though he does scan its contents briefly, his attention is quickly drawn away as his other hand touches the prickling edge of the note. Setting the toner down, Izumi brings up the handwritten note to his eyes.</p><p>The continuing words weave a dreamy tale within his mind. Edges foggy with missing pieces, but the moving pictures in the center clear enough to tell him more than enough. Leo’s music has always shown him a world so vast and filled with endless possibilities, but his words are just as powerful. It captures his every sense and spins a tragic fantasy with a happy ending all in intricate detail.</p><p>What did Leo need him for, anyways? The lyrics are fine. No matter what Leo does, everything he creates is a masterpiece.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You and I. That was then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through the thick of the storm,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through thunder crashes and lightning strikes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ran away to hide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you stood strong against the torrent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gathering my pieces and keeping them safe until my return.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has my gratitude ever reached you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaze sharp in calculation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you feel my heart racing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The week goes on. Modelling work fills his days from morning to evening, leaving him little time for leisure. Still, when Leo absently worries about his own apartment in Florence during one of their nightly calls, Izumi finds himself in front of Leo’s home the next day. The key in his hand isn’t nearly as familiar as his own – Leo spends substantially more time at Izumi’s apartment than he goes to Leo’s own.</p><p>The door swings open, the scent in the air slapping him in the face and wrapping around his body immediately upon entering. It makes his heart twinge within his chest and fingers curl into fists. It has been a while since he and Leo have seen each other face-to-face. Though he will never forget Leo’s natural aroma, encountering it soaked within every piece of furniture and molecule of oxygen raises a longing to see Leo again within his heart. To refamiliarize himself with everything that is Leo Tsukinaga even when reminders are not necessary, only desired.</p><p>Taking off his shoes, Izumi pads around the apartment silently. All of the windows in the main area are locked. None of the kitchen appliances are left on. Even the garbage and recycling are as clean as can be, bags within the bins brand new and reflecting the sunlight. Walking across the complex, he pokes his head into the bathroom, flipping on the lights. There are no water leaks and everything is standing upright. No random cleaning chemical stored beneath the sink spilling between the cracks and onto the tiled floor, only to make the air hazardous.</p><p>He turns the light off and heads into Leo’s bedroom. The curtains have been left open, allowing the sunlight to stream in strongly and for those who are interested to peer inside. Izumi shakes his head, sighing out a breath as he walks up to the large windows. Though Leo may not mind, Izumi does. Who knows what some thief might see and decide to break in?</p><p>The streams of sunlight flutter with the fabric of the curtains. It darts against a reflective surface, in and out of sight, drawing Izumi’s attention as the rays bounce into his eyes. He gives the curtains one more good tug before turning his focus to the familiar pattern. A bottle of serum, capped with a reflective silver material, sits patiently on Leo’s bedside table. The corner of a piece paper peeks out from beneath it, blindingly shining white against the dark wood.</p><p>Izumi sits on the bed, legs hanging off to the side, and gathers the things within his lap. One by one, the cosmetic product set is being complete. And line by line, a song is being created. He wonders how long Leo has known he has been contemplating on buying the products. Leo has never been the type to care about specific brands, like he is. Conceivably, Leo might not have known at all and just purchased one that he knows Izumi likes. Definitely questions for a different time, however. When they see each other again.</p><p>He sets the face serum back on the end table and reads the new lyrics within his grasp. When asked whether he likes the words or not during their phone conversations, Izumi could only answer halfheartedly, unsure of how things will end if Leo only gives him pieces of it. He can’t make a decision without the full picture, after all. Leo only laughed at him, saying that he is patient and will wait until Izumi picks up all of the clues to the message, since Izumi usually takes a long time, anyways.</p><p>A response that made Izumi hiss back, that is for sure.</p><p>The new words Leo has scripted float with melancholy wings. Like a love lost within the cruel sea, powerful tides neither person could control pulling them apart. Raindrops pelting down like swords defeat what is dragging them down into the depths of the black water and granting them freedom. Albeit they are no longer at each other’s side, the assurance that the lovers are content by the end of their tale keeps his eyes wide, unflinchingly observing their fall.</p><p>The dim room makes him drowsy. Izumi falls to the side, slip of paper still in hand and the words staring back at him. His head is cushioned upon Leo’s soft pillow, the cotton pillowcase pressing into his skin like a rabbit kissing his cheek. He drags his legs onto the bed, still replaying the lyrics within his mind.</p><p>Izumi’s hand slumps against the bedsheets, paper still safely between his lithe fingers. His eyelids slip closed, world becoming as dark as the stormy night sky over the rocking sea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You saw right through me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing firm in the place you protected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were always my way home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You letting my old notions of love fall apart, was good for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bye, bye, baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That me has been laid to rest. This me is racing forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I became someone better.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh, welcome back, Izumi-san. How was Florence?”</p><p>His eyes flick to the sole occupant in the dorm as he slips through the doorway. Messy hair pinned back with a barrette and school uniform loose around the collar. “Fine, Isara. How are things here?”</p><p>The boy tiredly chuckles. “The usual, I guess.”</p><p>“Which means you’re stuck in the student council office and it’s loud around here.” Izumi laments knowingly. He closes the door behind him with a click and begins to edge towards his side of the room.</p><p>“Oh, actually, Leo-san dropped off something for you. I made sure no one took it off of your desk.”</p><p>Izumi doesn’t turn around, keeping his back to the younger boy. He raises his free arm, showing Mao the back of his hand. “Mm. Thanks.</p><p>His bags bounce as he drops them onto the end of his bed. Striding across the scant few feet to his desk, Izumi spies the familiar packaging and note. This is the last product in the set; he wonders if the lovers’ story ends here. The tub of cream is heavy in his hand, as heavy as the knowledge that their game has come to an end. The words flit across his sights.</p><p>The storm clouds are parting, allowing the struggling rays of the sun to penetrate through the cracks and bathe the calming sea in brilliant shimmers. The sky, once painted a dark obsidian, now shines azure blue and spilling across the atmosphere like watercolor. The foreshadowed happy ending has finally come to light; their turmoil and tribulations only a figment of time within their lives. Despair only lasts for so long – bright skies are always just behind the grey clouds, laying in wait to appear once more.</p><p>Izumi’s heart unclenches. Things will be alright.</p><p>“Izumi-san, I’m leaving!”</p><p>The voice startles him out of his thoughts. His shoulders twitch and his heart races for just a couple beats. Clearing his throat subtly, Izumi replies, “Come back safely.”</p><p>The sound of the door leaving its frame echoes within the otherwise silent dorm room, closing once more only a few seconds later. Mao’s footsteps gradually fade into the distance, leaving him to his thoughts.</p><p>Izumi’s eyes remain on the words laying bare before him, the shattered scene piecing itself back together like a jigsaw puzzle. Although the picture is complete in its entirety, and the story told beautifully in winding words…</p><p>“I don’t understand, Leo-kun…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>For you and for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry baby, I’m fine. Oh. Everything’s fine, I’m doing alright.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Understand what?”</p><p>A high-pitched yelp escapes from Izumi’s throat, voice box immediately aching with the sound. Even his feet leave the ground as he spins around and nearly loses his balance. The palm of his hand slaps against his desk to steady himself; however, the instinctual movements leave a blazing pain across his arm as it jerks directly into his desk chair.</p><p>With his eyes open so wide, there is no way he could miss the orange strands that slip to the side as the person tilts their head. Their emerald eyes blink at him curiously. His heart eases its panicked racing, only to accelerate quicker at the very sight before him.</p><p>“Leo-kun…”</p><p>Leo’s lips lift into a grin and he sings, “Sena~”</p><p>“You’re here. In Japan.”</p><p>“Mhm! And you are too~ I rushed over when I got your text saying that you landed.” Leo nods assuredly.</p><p>“How’d you get in here?” His heart is finally slowing down, no longer vibrating his chest when it pounds against his ribs.</p><p>Leo walks to the bed and sits on the edge, lifting his feet to swing his legs. “Rittsu’s kid let me in when he was leaving. Not happy to see me?”</p><p>Izumi scoffs, setting down the tub of cream before crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>“I missed you, too.” The grin on Leo’s lips never leaves. “But what don’t you understand? Was my message not clear?”</p><p>Izumi takes the note with him and goes to rummage through his bags. He pulls out the other five scraps of paper from within and fans them out like he is playing a card game. He sits beside Leo, their legs brushing together, before speaking, “The message is fine. What I don’t get is how these are lyrics. There’s barely anything that remains the same count of beats. What kind of song did you even make? Is it fast? Is it a ballad?”</p><p>When he turns to Leo, his previous King is leaned slightly forward, head tilting heavily and eyes swimming with the utmost of confusion as he stares back. “Who said they were lyrics?”</p><p>The story playing within his mind like a movie reel skids to a halt.</p><p>Leo snickers airily, gaze carefully taking note of every emotion that Izumi is sure races across his features without his conscious doing. Much to Izumi’s mortification.</p><p>“Silly, Sena.” Leo shifts closer towards him – their arms now pressing warmly together. “I knew you wanted that cosmetic set, but I figured it was the perfect time to say what I needed to say to you.”</p><p>“What you need to say?”</p><p>Leo’s angles his head upwards, lips just grazing across Izumi’s cheek before he pulls away. “I thought the message was fine?”</p><p>…Now he is not so sure.</p><p>Leo continues, “Well, I’ll just say it plainly, then. Things always get stormy when we don’t say what we want to say to each other. I don’t have to be afraid of you, like I thought I needed to be. You’re not going anywhere, right?”</p><p>“Away from you? Never.” Izumi replies in a murmur. He turns his head as well, their faces so close together that he can feel Leo’s breath fan across his skin.</p><p>“Same for me.” Leo replies cheekily before his grin turns more somber. “So, the truth is… I’ve never been able to thank you for all that you’ve done for me. You’ve cared for me since we met.” He leans up, pressing a lingering kiss full of sweet nothings onto Izumi’s lips. “Thank you for protecting our home all of this time, Sena. Your sword was broken, but you kept Knights alive, believing only in the sliver of chance that I may come back to your side. And even when I turned my blade on you, you pulled me back to your side because you saw the old me still desperately fighting to live. I love it here, with you and with the others. No matter how many times I need to leave, there’s always a place waiting for me, a place I can confidently call a home. That’s a gift I could never repay you for.”</p><p>The back of Izumi’s eyes begins to burn. His throat tightens up from within and makes it hard to swallow the rushing emotions down. He leans his chest even closer, hoping to blur Leo’s sense of sight with the proximity, but also to tell his king his own message, brushing his lips against Leo’s along the way.</p><p>“You fought hard, too. So, thank you, Leo-kun.” Their foreheads touch. “And for coming back to make it into a real home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lyrics/Poems are harder to write than just plainly going forth with a story... For me, anyways.</p><p>Thank you for reading!!! Feedback, kudos included, is greatly appreciated~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>